Holy Water
by houdinishideaway
Summary: Cho Chang thinks about Cedric and Harry on a train ride home and has a very spirtiual moment.


**"Holy Water"**

This is a song fic written about Cho Chang and how she must have felt after losing Cedric and then things not working out with Harry Potter.

The song is "Holy Water" and it is a "Big and Rich" song, it comes from their "Horse of a Different Color' cd which is excellent. I do not represtent the works of Big and Rich nor JK Rowlings. The words in bold italics are song lyrics and are NOT written by me.

Cho Chang sat by herself in the compartment on the ride home aboard the Hogwarts Express. Why did life always have to be so hard. She thought this past year at Hogwarts might get better. They certainly couldn't have gotten any worse. She had a miserable summer home alone. After Cedric died, she felt so sad and so lonely. Her parents were muggles so she never told them about Cedric. She didn't want them to know because it might scare them into keeping her away from the magical world. Since her parents had no connections to the magical world besides herself, it wasn't like they were going to hear about Cedric from a neighbor or something. Besdies, her parebnts were way too involved in their own lives. They had big jobs and couldn't spare much thought for their daughter.

Now, Cho had lost Cedric, and she had dated Harry for awhile but that didn't work out. She felt so alone.

**_Somewhere there's a stolen halo, _**

**_I used to watch her wear it well._**

**_Everything would shine, wherever she would go_**

**_But looking at her now you would never tell. _**

****

Cho had been one of the most popular girls in school before Cedric had died. Everyone had loved her. Everyone. She was on the Quiditch team and was a very good player. She was Cedric's girlfriend and he was the most popular boy in the school, plus she got to be his date for the Yule Ball. What a honor it was to go with a school champion! But now all her friends had dumped her because she was sad all of the time. She said that she wasn't any fun to be around anymore. Her friends from Quiditch were mad at her because she wasn't flying as good as she was anymore.

People don't realize how hard it can be to be popular, how brutal the people might treat you.

**_Someone ran away with her innocnene_**

**_A memory she cant get out of her head, _**

**_And I can only imagine what she's feeling when she's praying_**

**_Kneeling at the edge of her bed._******

****

Cho couldn't forger about the way it looked when Harry showed up clutching Cedric's dead body at the final challenge. The iamge haunted her dreams.

**_And she says take me away_**

**_And take me farther. _**

**_Surround me now, _**

**_And hold, hold, hold me like holy water_**

****

Why did Harry have to treat her that way? She thought that he was really interested in her. But why would he be? She was just a loser. Sure everyone thought she was pretty, smart, and talented but she knew the truth. She knews she was beautiful because she didn't eat, beacuase she starved herself and took diet pills. Did he like Hermione Granger better because she is prettier? Who knows?

**_She wants someone to call her angel_**

**_Someone to put the light back in her eyes_**

**_She's looking through the places_**

**_And unfamiliar faces_**

**_She needs someone to hear her when she cries._**

****

Sure she had a new boyfriend now but what did it matter. She was only dating him because she was afraid to be alone. She really did care that much for Michael, and Cho thought that Michael probably didn't care about her at all. He must just feel sorry for her and be dating her out of pity. Yes, that must be it.

**_And she says take me away_**

**_And take me farther. _**

**_Surround me now, _**

**_And hold, hold, hold me like holy water_**

Cho began to cry harder. She looked out the window. The train was going over a bridge. She could jump out of that window and over that bridge and all of her pain would end as her limp body hit the water. Could she do it? She tried to open the window, the train was moving really fast, the fall would surely kill her. She smield at the thought.

**_She just needs a little help_**

**_To wash away the pain she has felt_**

**_She wants to feel the healing hands_**

**_Of someone who understands_**

****

"What am I doing?" Cho thought as she sat down in her seat. She folded her hands and began to pray, something she had not down since Cedric died.

**_And she says take me away_**

**_And take me farther. _**

**_Surround me now, _**

**_And hold, hold, hold me like holy water_**

After she eneded her prayer with "Amen" Cho felt much better, as if something had been washed from her soul. She felt neither happiness nor pain, just sweet wonderful iner peace.

She was going to be okay.

**_And she says take me away_**

**_And take me farther. _**

**_Surround me now, _**

**_And hold, hold, hold me like holy water_**

****


End file.
